El destino de un traidor
by Fany Leal
Summary: Qué paso después de que un ninja encomendara a su mejor amigo proteger a su hermana a costa de su propia vida. Una historia ajena a la original de Dead or alive centrada en Kasumi, la vida de una kunoichi y un posible romance que crece lentamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Se trata de mi primer escrito, soy fan de la franquicia de Dead or alive desde pequeña y sinceramente ya pensaba en escribir un fanfic antes pero decidí esperar para que no quedará tan mal xD (?) Espero lo disfruten, planeo que sea relativamente largo y aparezcan en la medida de lo posible todos los personajes, a excepción de los nuevos como son Rig, Mila, Nico, Diego, etc. **

Japón.

El sonido del algodón golpeando el filo de la katana era tan hermoso como silencioso; el cuarto se mantenía en total calma como signo de respeto, una chica arrodillada frente a un anciano de rasgos orientales pasaba tranquilamente la yema de sus dedos entre el violeta de su cabello. Podía notarse en su mirar un toque de ternura sumado a uno de agresividad y seguridad, el pobre trabajo de alumbrar de parte de un par de velas a sus costados apenas resaltaban una parte de su cuerpo escondido en un peculiar traje acorde con su cabello. Los segundos pasaban, mantenía inclinada la cabeza, el hombre frente a ella descansaba las manos sobre su regazo y levantaba el mentón con orgullo. Finalmente, luego de un terrible silencio se escuchó la primera voz, áspera, gruesa, pero sobre todo, cruel.

-Inaceptable-

-Lo sé-

-Se te ha encomendado una tarea junto al clan, junto a tu hermano y no has dado siquiera con la traidora- La chica titubeo, el anciano levantó la mano e hizo callar - Los débiles se vuelven blandos frente a los lazos de sangre - guardó silencio, tal como lo esperaba no hubo respuesta - es necesario deshacerse de una persona que se encuentra fuera del clan, en especial de aquella que decidió no tomar su papel como líder por un capricho. No necesito de sus excusas, la ley es la ley - alzó finalmente la voz remarcando las últimas palabras; dio señal de que la joven podía retirarse y así lo hizo no sin antes reverenciar ante su superior.

El invierno comenzaba, pequeños y hermosos cristales cubrían el verde de los jardines, era esto lo que especialmente hipnotizaba a Ayane, lo que la llenaba de tranquilidad luego de un sermón; podía describir como lo más cercano a la felicidad. Se mantuvo quieta fuera del santuario, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Debí de darme cuenta, de que las paredes tienen oídos, Hayate-sama- la silueta de un hombre se revelaba detrás de ella; sus ropas eran similares, un antiguo estilo que portaban hace años los llamados ninjas. En estos tiempos las personas estaban casi seguras de que habían desaparecido por completo, sin embargo, cometían un error, múltiples aldeas de seguidores de éstas ideas seguían existiendo y a pesar de su anonimato entre el pueblo oriental, entre ellos eran bien conocidos dividiéndose pues en dos opciones, los que buscaban la paz y los que traían el caos.

El clan Mugen Tenshin vivía en armonía a pesar de tener normas estrictas, aún creían en el asesinato causado por el deshonor y la desgracia. Hacía apenas unos años, la crueldad de una compañía de tecnología avanzada irrumpía la tranquilidad de los pueblerinos y sabios dejándolos a la deriva al despojarlos de su próximo líder, Hayate; nadie se atrevía a salir del lugar para buscarlo ni tampoco para tomar venganza a excepción de su propia sangre, la pequeña hermana del afectado decidió aprender el exquisito arte de la pelea y huyó de su pueblo abandonando su lugar como líder que le correspondía. Sus intenciones eran admirables pero, las reglas dictaban otra cosa, para su gente la percepción de sus actos eran diferentes y fue considerada una traidora que debían asesinar a toda costa.

El chico guardó silencio, admiraba la fresca noche que acompañaba la luminosidad de una luna alta, parecía que el viento le susurraba, le cantaba para tranquilizarlo, disfrutaba de aquellas melodías que una vez le enseñó su hermana, no fue hasta que decidió huir que por fin comprendía lo que verdaderamente significaban. - La tarea es tuya, ayudaré a encontrarla pero tú te encargaras de asesinarla - la kunoichi se arrodilló ante su superior bajando la cabeza en reverencia susurrando "señor" en respuesta, pasado un segundo desapareció rápidamente entre las sombras - Kasumi…-

Apenas comenzaba la mañana, la hora exacta en la que se levantaba el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades del clan así como su actual líder, Ryu Hayabusa bebía un sorbo de té en silencio presenciando la aparición del sol que se colaba en el tatami, unos segundos bastaban para, satisfecho, poder continuar con su día. Se preparó, vistiéndose rápidamente, salió hasta el establecimiento y cambió el letrero. "Abierto". Dio medía vuelta disponiéndose a limpiar la fina capa de polvillo que comenzaba a cubrir las vasijas de piedra, sacudió lentamente, con un delicadeza impresionante. Escuchó la campanilla de entrada, saludo y dio media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con su mejor amigo.

-Hayate- saludó.

-Ryu-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - preguntó volviendo a su antigua tarea, algo no iba bien, recibir una visita como esa en su aldea no era propio de él, a excepción claro, de malas noticias. Hayate se acercó a las baratijas de los estantes, examinaba cada una con sumo cuidado, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿pensaba en ganar tiempo?

-El día de ayer, Genra ordenó matar a Kasumi - la atención de Ryu fue captada, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró sobre su hombro, se mantuvo en silencio pero su fiel amigo sabía lo que eso quería decir; prosiguió entonces. -Kasumi no estaba concentrada en su entrenamiento cuando… yo estaba en problemas, a pesar de que pudo aprender algunos movimientos podría caer en algún descuido - caminó lentamente de nuevo al recibidor, ésta vez buscó desesperado poder ver a los ojos a su contrario, fruncía el ceño, nunca se le había visto tan preocupado ni tampoco tan decidido - no puedo evitar que Ayane la busqué y la asesine, es por eso, que te pido que la protejas a toda costa, incluso si tu vida está en riesgo - un segundo de eterno silencio - no puedo recurrir a nadie más, hemos sido cercanos todo este tiempo, todos estos años, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti querido hermano -

¿Protegerla a costa de su propia de vida? era algo que realizó algunas vez, tiempos antiguos en los que su vida no valía nada, la prioridad siempre fue la humanidad, el pueblo, la gente, evitar el caos; pero esos tiempos se habían terminado, él decidió terminarlos y buscar una vida de paz dentro de la aldea, entrenar a los más jóvenes y dedicarse a su pequeña tienda de antigüedades, a la pesca. Vaya que estaba equivocado en pensar que todo su pasado podía terminar así como así, era el destino que le deparaba a alguien como él, una lucha infinita. No podía decir que no a un gran compañero y amigo, formaban un lazo íntimo y sabía que no había nada más que le importara que su hermana.

No le tomó más que un momento tomar la decisión correcta, asintió, le vio completamente.

-Prometo, protegerla a toda costa -


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos. Emboscada.

Bajo sus pies las hojas crujían con cada paso que daba, estaba cansada, hambrienta y sus piernas le respondían de a poco, hace un par de semanas que vagaba entre la soledad del lugar haciendo pequeñas paradas en pueblos y aldeas cercanas para coger algo de comida y agua; no le molestaba el silencio normalmente, su pasatiempo favorito era la predicción del futuro y para concentrarse necesitaba estar en calma, pero, con cada centímetro que recorría se sentía en un aberrante abandono, no podía cruzar palabra con nadie, cubría su rostro con una capucha y su cuerpo con una túnica, era invisible para cualquiera y así se debía mantener si quería seguir con vida. Desde hace unos días no presenciaba ningún intento de ataque, finalmente podía relajarse un minuto. Masajeó con dulzura sus hombros y cuello soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro, una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, ¿cómo seguir viviendo con un destino tan cruel como lo era esconderse por el resto de su vida?

-Hayate… - susurró para sí misma, sentía un nudo en la garganta, el amor que sentía por su hermano era tal que eso mismo la condenaba a su sufrimiento. Limpió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, un sutil sonrojo desde los pómulos hasta la nariz coloreaba su piel pálida, arqueaba las cejas, una profunda tristeza la invadía, era una mujer de sentimientos honestos y dóciles, pocas veces eran las que se guardaba lo que en realidad sentía, pero por ahora, necesitaba estar tranquila y fuerte. Levantó la vista al cielo, poco a poco el sol se ocultaba, esperaba solamente caer en la oscuridad una noche más.

Un ruido, una sombra, latidos profundos en el pecho, el corazón a punto de salirsele. Alguien se acercaba, lo sentía, inmediatamente dio media vuelta, movimientos bruscos comenzaban a tirar las hojas de los árboles que volaban inquietas a su alrededor. Su vista se mantenía en frente atenta a cualquier ataque. ¡Arriba!, llevó la vista encima suyo, el filo de una katana se acercaba a toda velocidad, rodó hacia el lado contrario,un dolor agudo en el brazo y un hilillo de sangre le anunció una herida grave, en ese momento el terror se apoderó de ella, ¡realmente querían matarla!

Se reincorporó rápidamente para poder correr lo más lejos posible no sin antes bloquear un nuevo ataque con su pequeña arma, los ninjas que trataban de asesinarla eran desconocidos para ella, probablemente nuevos reclutas en el clan, eso volvía la cosa más complicada pues no tendrían ninguna piedad ni aunque implorara de rodillas. Definitivamente quería evitar la muerte, no solo para ella, el solo pensar en asesinar a la gente que alguna vez la aclamó como líder le helaba la sangre.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, le pisaban los talones, eran rápidos. Dio una vuelta empujándose con el brazo, un sin fin de pétalos de cerezo en un elegante remolino escondieron su figura y la rebelaron nuevamente unos metros adelante, suerte que no todos aprendían dicha técnica. Siguió avanzando, creyó librarse de todos, grave error…

Un hombre fornido destacado entre los otros, la esperaba adelante bloqueando el paso, su miedo se volvía realidad, si no usaba la espada estaría muerta. Decidió dar un sablazo directo al hombro, justo en el blanco, el joven se dobló sosteniendo la cortada para calmar el sangrado, desafortunadamente ese movimiento consumió tiempo en el cual fue alcanzada y atacada desde diferentes flancos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, eran demasiados, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, era el fin, solo quedaba esperar la muerte tranquilamente..., deseo tener a su hermano en ese momento, decirle cuanto lo amaba por última vez y pedirle disculpas a su media hermana, el mundo desfallecía para ella.

¡Zas!

El sonido de múltiples cortes de un filo magistral en el cielo retumbó en sus oídos cuando trataba de cubrirlos evitando un posible sufrimiento. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza pero para su sorpresa los segundos pasaban sin que no sintiera ni un rasguño, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. L escena frente a ella era horripilante, un mar de sangre y cuerpos inertes. Soltó un grito ahogado tropezando desde atrás, comenzó a buscar por todo su entorno a los culpables de aquello hasta que finalmente dio con con ello, solamente una persona bastaba, debió haberlo sabido.

-H...hayabusa - murmuró. Un viejo conocido le daba la espalda colocando su katana en la espalda nuevamente, no habló, era atemorizante.

El ninja ceñido en vestimentas oscuras la miró por sobre el hombro; había olvidado lo imponente que resultaba ese color verde, ese hermoso y cruel color verde con toques dorados en su mirar.

Dio la vuelta completamente y se acercó hasta ella ignorando el horrible espectáculo a su alrededor. Su sola presencia la hacía sentir débil, no podía con la vergüenza que le causaba ser salvada, ella, una kunoichi experta por el mejor amigo de su hermano, se suponía que tenían el mismo cargo, el mismo entrenamiento ¿entonces por qué?

-Kasumi- Exclamó firmemente extendiendo una mano para ayudar a levantarse. Aún temblaba, sentía las piernas desfallecer y la garganta muda. Posó una mano en la palma de la mano del ninja y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. Aclaró su garganta.

-¿Qué...haces aquí? - Un silencio incómodo, trataba de evitar toparse con sus ojos, no diferenciaba sus expresiones bajo la tela que le cubría el rostro. Finalmente volteó buscando una salida prudente.

-No es lugar para explicaciones. Por ahora solo debes saber que estarás a salvo. Tenemos que buscar un lugar para que pases la noche y despiertes viva -

Esas palabras y los acontecimientos la hicieron temblar aún más, bajó la mirada, desganada, triste y débil. Su compañero notó su decaída.

-¿Estás bien? -

-Si...yo solo... - no pudo terminar la frase, desfallecía delante de él, trató de agarrarse a su brazo pero no lo conseguía, finalmente las malas condiciones en las que estaba viviendo se cobraban, eso y la pérdida de sangre claro.

-¡Kasumi!- llamó fuertemente sosteniéndola por los hombros. Sentía caer sus parpados, de pronto le dio mucho sueño, ...sueño, quería dormir todo el día, todo el tiempo -Aguanta - ella simplemente asintió tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire. La levantó con esfuerzo e hizo que se recargara en su hombro ayudándole a caminar; por suerte la cabaña de pesca que utilizaba Hayabusa en sus momentos de ocio se encontraba cerca.

Así pues, la llevó casi a rastras, el tiempo se le hacía eterno pero finalmente llegaron, ayudo a sentarla en una en la esquina de la pequeña habitación, se retiró dejándola sola para buscar algo. La cabaña era acogedora, cálida, Kasumi recuperaba la respiración de a poco y luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, minutos después llegó Ryu con una frazada que colocaba delicadamente sobre sus hombros de la chica.

-Gracias…-murmuró con una débil sonrisa. Se sentó delante de ella sosteniendo firmemente el brazo donde tenía la herida, era profunda, aún sangraba y le dolía muchísimo. Improvisando, el joven se quitó la bufanda que completaba el traje de lucha que normalmente portaba y lo enredó en la delicada piel de la pelirroja, tuvo cuidado de no lastimarla, solamente era para detener el sangrado pero claramente necesitaba atención médica.

-Tendrás que atenderte mañana en algún lugar del pueblo, la herida es grande - Nuevamente ese silencio, no sabía qué decir frente a él, agradecida estaba pero no sabía bien cómo expresarlo.

-Esos ninjas…-

-Fueron enviados por Genra y probablemente estaban bajo el mando de Ayane - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Kasumi apretó la frazada contra su seno, tenía la mirada triste.

-En realidad querían asesinarme… -

-Las normas de un clan son absolutas, su objetivo es asesinarte, no descansarán hasta lograrlo o hasta que se les indique lo contrario - Era cierto, aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que no fuera así, no solo porque se trataba de ella, sino por los lazos que sembró desde pequeña en el lugar de su nacimiento. La luna estaba en lo alto, los rayos blanquecinos que desprendía iluminaban directamente su rostro, a pesar de lo imponente que podía ser Ryu Hayabusa se sentía más segura y ¿por qué no? contenta de estar con alguien.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces si va en contra de lo que piensas? - no hubo respuesta, la inclinación de la cabeza del ninja indicaba que estaba ocultando algo, no quería decirlo o simplemente no podía; claro, se lo imaginaba, ese sentimiento no nacía de él. El chico se puso de pie abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

-Duerme, lo necesitas. Ésta noche me quedaré aquí de guardia, estarás segura-

Cortantes y frías, como siempre lo eran cuando visitaba a Hayate para entrenar juntos; aún así, le alegraba tener a alguien con quien hablar, aún si no nacía de él ayudarla, nada importaba ahora más que la vida que aún corría por su cuerpo y fue entonces que con ese alegre pensamiento cerró los ojos para un día, finalmente, descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres. Memorias del pasado.

Ayane saltaba entre los árboles acogida por las sombras, intentaba avanzar en silencio, a ésta altura sus compañeros ya habrían cogido de los cabellos a su hermanastra con vida o por otro lado, estaría muerta. A pesar de su notoria diferencia de nivel en entrenamiento supuso que sería fácil capturarla, grave error. Metros más adelante algo inusual la hizo detenerse, una figura tirada en el suelo, se acercó lentamente y lo que vio la llenó de horror y enojo; delante de ella estaba uno de los suyos, muerto, con el cuerpo cercenado. Sabía que Kasumi haría lo posible por seguir con vida pero esto era demasiado, nunca pensó que realmente tuviera las agallas para asesinar a alguien de su propia aldea, asesinar siquiera a una persona, ¡estaba loca! realmente merecía morir como una traidora digna de ese nombre.

Mientras tanto el joven ninja salió de la cabaña lentamente. La hermana de Hayate estaba sumamente débil, a juzgar por su aspecto no había dormido en días o quizá semanas, era comprensible pues probablemente estaría cuidándose la espalda, lo más que podía hacer por ella ahora mismo era brindarle de una velada tranquila. Recargó su cuerpo contra la madera, se puso cómodo, sería una noche larga. Cerró los ojos un minuto, después de todo él también estaba cansado pero su pestañeo fue interrumpido por la delicada pisada de alguien que bajaba cuidadosamente del árbol más cercano. Abrió los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, era indiscutible de quién se trataba luego de darse cuenta de su cabello que resaltaba en color violeta brillante; Ayane se mantenía inclinada delante de él.

-Maestro Ryu - saludó con notorio respeto, posteriormente se puso de pie y sonrió satisfecha. "Joder, gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi trabajo" pensó la chica inmediatamente mientras se acercaba hasta la entrada. Para su sorpresa, su maestro se movió hasta ella bloqueándole el paso. Estaba realmente confundida, Ryu siempre había estado de acuerdo con el respeto a los reglamentos y normas que regían una comunidad para evitar el caos, además de que era asesina de sangre fría, ¡lo había visto con sus propios ojos!

-¿Maestro? -

-Lo siento Ayane, pero ésta vez tendré que oponerme a lo que piensas hacer-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó retrocediendo lentamente, algo no cuadraba -¡Maestro Ryu! Se me ha encomendado darle fin a la vida de los traidores, es lo que dicta la ley, no entiendo… -

-Ciertamente, pero me temo que por ésta ocasión no puedo permitirte tocar a Kasumi. El camino que ambos tomamos es diferente. Debes saber ya para este punto que si intentaras algo, te detendría, aun si eso significara matarte - Ayane levantó las manos a la defensiva, de inmediato vinieron a su mente las imágenes que hace segundos había visto, el olor a putrefacción y hierro de la sangre, los cuerpos cortados cruelmente, entonces… el verdadero autor de esa obra infernal había sido…

-Maestro Ryu… - murmuró atónita. Si eso era cierto… entonces no bromeaba, en caso de que decidiera entrar a la fuerza estaba segura de que terminaría con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero debía admitir la experiencia y sabiduría del "dragón ninja". Rechistó haciendo un sonido con la boca, estaba furiosa, ¿un traidor más? no, no era eso… una razón más fuerte que el código de los shinobis actuaba sobre Ryu, ¿pero qué era eso tan importante?, no importaba, de todas maneras debía ser realista, no conseguiría nada enfrentándose a él ahora. - Maldita sea… - murmuró dando repetidas vueltas a grandes velocidades, logró saltar dentro de la oscuridad más cercana para huir, por ahora.

La noche apenas comenzaba y hasta ahora ya muchos acontecimientos lo dejaban agotado.

Un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba la tierna expresión de la kunoichi, los primeros destellos de la mañana comenzaban; llevó la mano hasta sus ojos y los frotó sutilmente como una pequeña niña, tomó la frazada que le cubría el cuerpo y la jaló con fuerza envolviéndose graciosamente en ella.

-Cinco minutos más por favor...Hayate... -murmuró para sí misma reacomodándose en el suelo de madera, era tan acogedor, hacía tanto que no conciliaba el sueño de una manera tan hermosa…

Minutos después venía a su mente la situación actual en la que estaba haciendo que se levantara de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos y el cabello alborotado; miró a su alrededor, el cuarto se coloreaba hermosamente en tonos cálidos y el canto de las aves comenzaba, a pesar de no haber nada en la cabaña resultaba magnífico para ella. Acomodó su escote cubriéndose la poca piel que se notaba seguramente causa de moverse tanto mientras dormía. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hayabusa se había quedado de guardia en la noche ¿dónde estaba ahora?, para su sorpresa se encontraba a su costado, recargado en una esquina, dormía seguramente, debió haber tenido una noche larga. No traía puesta la pieza de metal en la cabeza ni tampoco la tela que le cubría el rostro. Anoche… sufrió de un ataque…, luego él vino y luego…¿qué había pasado? Un agudo dolor en el brazo le recordó el corte, lo revisó, ya no sangraba pero necesitaba atención y lavarlo adecuadamente, iría al río, ahí se lavaría pero… debía avisar a su compañero. Nuevamente posó la vista en el hombre, se acercó a gatas lentamente quedando a su frente, sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, descansando las manos sobre su regazo, le admiró por algunos segundos, respiraba tranquilamente y sus ojos se mantenían en admirable paz, descansaba los hombros y algunos mechones de cabello caían por el puente de su nariz; dudó por un momento interrumpirle del grato sueño que estaría teniendo, la apariencia que tenía era adorable. Le causaba gracia encontrar al amigo de su hermano en tal situación; sonrió, soltó una risita cubriéndose los labios con la punta de los dedos.

Recordaba… hace algunos años, mientras ella lidiaba con sus labores aburridos de mujer y princesa su hermano se marchaba con su padre hasta las montañas, en lo más alto, donde podía verse la aldea entera practicaban desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer. Algunas veces se escabullía para poder verles, le fascinaba los movimientos, las patadas, los golpes, era todo un arte; siempre admiró a Hayate y lo elogió como el mejor peleador de la historia, nadie de los demás aprendices podía contra él, todos eran derrotados uno por uno, hasta que un día, mientras jugaban cerca del río, cierta persona apareció, un niño de la de edad de su hermano que pescaba tranquilamente.

-"¡Oye! ¿quién eres?" -Habló Hayate firmemente, podría ser un impostor o algo parecido. Su hermano se acercó hasta él tomándolo del hombro con aire amenazante - "Te he dicho ¿quién eres? " - el pequeño volteó mirándole fijamente. Verdes, verdes como los árboles, como el césped, tan verdes y brillantes. Estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto ojos de ese color dentro del pueblo japonés, eran extraños e intimidantes, daban miedo pero ¡eran preciosos!

-"Increíble" - susurró tan bajo, aún así el chico la había oído volteando a verle de inmediato, un pequeño rubor se manifestó en sus mejillas, apartó la mirada avergonzada y se escondió detrás de su hermano aferrándose a sus ropajes.

-"Ryu" - Contestó simplemente. Hayate bajo la mano extrañado por su actitud tan serena.

-"Hermano...vayámonos, dejémosle tranquilo" - Dijo evitando tener contacto con el extraño.

-"Espera, Kasumi. Oye, ¿sabes pelear? necesito un compañero de entrenamiento, si sabes luchas puedes venir con nosotros"-

-"¡Hayate!" - Gritó tratando de detenerlo, si el chico de los ojos verdes respondía que si iba a ser humillado y derrotado, ¡lo sabía!

-"Silencio"- Hizo callar a su pequeña hermana -"¿Qué dices entonces?"- Ryu asintió levemente colocándose en posición de pelea, para la sorpresa de Kasumi estaba correctamente acomodado. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Hayate se colocaba en posición haciendo notar su sabiduría acerca del tema con movimientos innecesarios. Un segundo, dos, tres, finalmente dió el primer golpe acercándose a toda velocidad hasta Ryu, Kasumi se cubría los ojos con ambas manos llamando a su hermano con fuerza, esperaba el impacto pero nunca llegó, el chico había esquivado el golpe; Hayate estaba sorprendido, siguió con una patada alta, nuevamente le esquivó, una patada baja la cual malamente fue capturada con ambas manos desviándola y posteriormente contraatacando con una patada hacia el pecho que lo mandó a volar un par de metros atrás

-"¡Hermano!- La pequeña pelirroja corrió hasta su hermano que tosía fuertemente debido al golpe, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, alguien aparecía para darle fin a la racha del mejor ninja de la aldea.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Preguntó anonadado.

Esa fue la primera vez que le conoció, desde entonces él y Hayate practicaban juntos hasta formar un lazo de amistad muy profundo; aún así, ella y él no eran tan íntimos, le ofrecía té cuando llegaba a su hogar, saludaba y se despedía cortésmente pero solo eso. Ahora que estaba tan cerca suyo se preguntaba por qué no se tomó el tiempo de conocerlo más a fondo alguna vez, podía ver detalles en su rostro que jamás vió antes. Sus labios, eran realmente misteriosos, le daban tanta curiosidad debido a que siempre los portaba cubiertos. Acercó la mano lentamente tratando de rozarlos con la punta de los dedos cuando rápidamente él la tomaba de la muñeca deteniéndola fuertemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó abriendo los ojos lentamente aún somnoliento.

-Yo...trataba de despertarte, quería avisarte que iría al río - dijó notablemente avergonzada. Hayabusa la soltó y se puso de pie lentamente pasando las manos por su rostro para desperezarse.

-Iré contigo- agregó mirando por la ventana, era de mañana tan pronto…

-Yo…- susurró tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación, era incómodo tratar de hablar con alguien tan recto -¿Cómo...estuvo la noche?

-Tranquila, afortunadamente. Podremos avanzar, te llevaré a la aldea Hayabusa, Momiji te ayudará con tu herida - el hombre tomó sus cosas y salió, detrás de él inmediatamente la chica dando un suspiro derrotada, si que era un caso.


End file.
